


Nocturne

by Halja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Community: doomofthekinks, F/M, Secret Relationship, Twincest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let them hear us, brother mine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturne

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Notturno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763883) by [Halja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja). 



> Written for Kinks of Asgard (http://doomofthekinks.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Prompt: "They may be hostages, but there is one thing they won't let the Aesir take away from them - at least, not completely."

 

 

They meet at night, shadows wrapping tightly around their bodies and starlight kissing their skin, in the silence of dark forgotten corners.

Freya moves above him with confidence and grace born out of experience and familiarity, soft hips rocking in his hands, full breasts bouncing lightly to the broken rhythm of her breath. In the dim light of the torches, her hair still gleams like gold on her shoulders, and her smile is a pearly blade.

\- Let them hear you - she tells him, and then she laughs and her laughter is warm and defiant and breaks in a gasp: - Let them hear us, brother mine.

But Freyr keeps biting his lip, even as he thrusts harder into her and brings a hand between her legs, rubbing small circles on her swollen clitoris and caressing the point where their bodies join, and his sister claws at his chest until he bleeds. 

Then Freya’s muscles spasm all around him, hot and tight, and as her whole body tenses she throws her head back and shouts, as dramatic as she’s ever been - so proud, even before the laws of the Aesir and their people’s peace, even as they hide in the shadows like outlaws. Freyr keeps moving inside her, his thrusts faster and unsteady, until a scorching heat starts building in his belly.

Before the warmth of the orgasm sweeps every thought away, he thinks about what would it be like, having Freya for a wife, just like it was meant to be - and, in spite of all the laws and treaties, this is what he thinks every time.

 

 


End file.
